


Trust me, Love me

by damienmeraki



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Attempt at Humor, Bottom Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Character Turned Into Vampire, Eventual Smut, Light Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reminiscing, Top Yoo Kihyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-10-21 14:24:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17644472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damienmeraki/pseuds/damienmeraki
Summary: All Hyunwoo wanted, was for Kihyun to return his feelings.





	1. Trust Me

"I love you," 

With a cry, Hyunwoo threw his head back into the soft pillow, his fingers leaving behind angry red marks on Kihyun's pale skin.

"What?" 

Kihyun's voice was barely above a whisper, staring wide-eyed at the flushed college student underneath him.

"I love you Kihyun," Hyunwoo repeated for affirmation, letting out a shaky breath as Kihyun pulled out and removed the condom, tying it up before disposing of it into the small trashcan next to Hyunwoo's nightstand.

"You don't love me Hyunwoo, you're just in love with the idea of being in love with me," Kihyun whispered and leaned in to kiss Hyunwoo's forehead before he got off the bed to grab a few sheets of tissue paper and wiped the cum off of Hyunwoo's tanned skin, thankful that none of the liquid stained the sheets this time.

'Always a gentleman,' Hyunwoo thought as he sat up on his bed and watched silently as Kihyun disposes of the tissues before getting dressed into his briefs and jeans.

Hyunwoo stayed silent as he admired the blackwork tattoos that adorned Kihyun's back muscles and shoulders, trailing down to his right deltoid muscle. 'If only he'd let me touch them,' Hyunwoo sighed before lying back down on his bed, letting out a yelp of pain when his head landed with a thud against the headboard.

Kihyun let out a snort and looped his belt, inserting the prong into the strap before he sat on the edge of the bed, patting Hyunwoo's knee

"What were you thinking about Big Boy?" Kihyun teased, his eyes glinting with mischief.

"Our first meeting," Hyunwoo lied, breath hitched in his throat when his eyes landed on Kihyun's collarbone tattoo, that is until Kihyun's laughter brought him back to reality.

"You wanted to ask me out," Kihyun chortled and Hyunwoo felt his cheeks burn in embarrassment.

"Oh my God, Kihyun shut up-"

"You came up to me, all dolled up with a flushed face," Kihyun cooed while Hyunwoo tried to pull the sheets over his head, praying that the older male could shut his mouth.

"Were you trying to be smooth? You leaned against the car grille and tried to start up small talk with me but you ended up going on an incoherent ramble of words," Kihyun continued, shooting the hiding figure a fond look.

"Then you got startled by Changkyun's deep voice and slipped off the grille," Kihyun chortles and Hyunwoo lets out a groan, throwing the sheets off of him and at Kihyun, glaring at the older. They lock gazes and Hyunwoo swears that he forgot to breathe until he erupts into a fit of laughter with Kihyun. After the duo calmed from their high, Kihyun crawled into the sheets and pulled Hyunwoo into his arms, cradling the younger.

"You're a terrible person do you know that?" Hyunwoo chuckles bitterly, burying his face into Kihyun's chest. Kihyun hums as he massages Hyunwoo's scalp, acknowledging the unspoken confession.

Hyunwoo knows, that he is a fool for wanting to cross the boundaries of their arrangement, for wanting more out this relationship he has with Kihyun than just sexual intimacy and comfort. Hyunwoo wants to be selfish, to not only have the vampire kiss and caress his tanned skin but to hold and look at him with the same tender love and adoration that Hyunwoo looks at Kihyun with.

Kihyun holds Hyunwoo till he sensed that the younger male has drifted off to sleep and placed a soft kiss on Hyunwoo's forehead before he pulled away from the embrace. He grabbed the sweater on the floor and pulled it over his body before seeing himself out of Hyunwoo's cramped apartment.

"One day Hyunwoo, one day,"

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> information on tattoo placement: https://www.bustle.com/p/the-7-best-6-worst-places-on-your-body-to-get-a-tattoo-according-to-tattoo-artists-9637556
> 
> I hoped that you enjoyed this story ^^  
> I'm apologise if you felt that the chapter was rushed or too short   
> I'm still in the process of trying to recover from my writer's block by writing planned one-shots before going back on track to ILYOY.  
> Do leave comments on how I can improve my writing ^^


	2. Love Me

Hyunwoo let out a weak groan as he stumbled out of his bedroom and into the hallway, his body slumped against the wall as he made his way to the living room.

"Hyunwoo?" A voice calls out as Hyunwoo collapses onto the couch, whimpering in agony as he tossed and turned on the couch, his head pounding painfully as his body temperature rose to levels of discomfort.

The boy lets out a sob as he hugs himself, fingers gripping onto the tanned skin in an attempt to distract himself from the pain, from the hurt he feels in his chest.

"Son Hyunwoo!" Hyunwoo felt his hands being forcefully removed from his sides before he was pulled up gently, pulled into a warm embrace as he sobs uncontrollably, gripping onto the sweater as his cries became louder.

"It's alright, I'm here Hyunwoo, I'm here," The voice reassures the younger, fingers gently massaging his scalp as Hyunwoo continues crying. 

"Make it stop, make it stop hurting me," Hyunwoo pleads, tears staining the other male's sweater as Hyunwoo pulls him closer to seek comfort, to try to put his heart at ease. He doesn't want Kihyun to see him like this.

Hyunwoo's pleads were greeted with silence, the unspoken answer that landed Hyunwoo into this broken state in the first place.

"What is going on here?" 

Startled, Hyunwoo pulls away from the embrace and looks at the owner of the hoarse voice with wide eyes, heart dropping with dread as he locks gazes with Kihyun's hard stare.

"Im Changkyun, the hell did you do-"

"I did nothing! I swear!" Changkyun throws his hands above his head in surrender before he dashes to hide behind Minhyuk.

Kihyun snarls before sparring a glance at Hyunwoo. The younger winces and looks away, turning his head to look at Hyungwon.

Hyungwon nods knowingly and offers Hyunwoo a hand, a silent permission to bring the boy away from the hostile atmosphere. Hyunwoo smiles weakly and holds onto Hyungwon's hand before he was whisked away, back into his bedroom.

Closing the door behind them, Hyungwon leans onto the door and watches Hyunwoo crawling weakly onto the bed.

"How much longer are you going to torture yourself?" Hyungwon demands, frowning as he watches his friend weakly pull the blanket over his body, jaw clenched as he thought about the pain that Kihyun is subjecting Hyunwoo to.

"Leave me alone Hyungwon," Hyunwoo mumbles, turning to his side to avoid looking at Hyungwon.

"Bull crap-" 

"Hyunwoo? Hyungwon?" 

Silence falls between the two males as Hyungwon sighs and steps away from the door, opening the door to reveal an apologetic Wonho and a growling Kihyun.

"Let him pass ... they need to talk," Wonho mouths, holding onto Hyungwon's wrist before pulling the younger vampire out of the room, dragging him away before he could fight back. Kihyun watches them walk off and sighs before he knocks on Hyunwoo's door, watching the boy carefully.

Hyunwoo hesitated, was he willing to face Kihyun? He already feels so weak and the fact that Kihyun's been feeling on the edge for the past month did nothing to calm his worry, one wrong word out of Hyunwoo's mouth and Hyunwoo could potentially make Kihyun flare up in anger again.

"Come in," Hyunwoo mumbles, making up his mind as he buries himself into the blanket, deciding that he'd rather get it over with. Kihyun nods to himself as he enters Hyunwoo's room, closing the door behind him before he makes his way to the edge of Hyunwoo's bed.

Kihyun took a glance at Hyunwoo, noticing the faint bite mark on Hyunwoo's neck, fueling the older man with guilt. 'I'm a coward ... I'm a coward for letting Hyunwoo suffer from my mistake and cowardice alone.' He thought, feeling the urge to run his thumb gently against Hyunwoo's tanned skin.

It had been a month ago, during one of Kihyun's and Hyunwoo's rendezvouses, when Kihyun had finally accepted and embraced Hyunwoo's feelings. Hyunwoo had given Kihyun the consent to mark and turn him into one of Kihyun's kind in order to be by the older male's side till death did them apart.

However, Kihyun had panicked. Worry had seeped into Kihyun's mind at the prospect of not being able to return and give Hyunwoo the love he deserved. The fear and worry had overwhelmed Kihyun and he ended up biting Hyunwoo, strong enough to leave a scar but not strong enough to puncture into Hyunwoo's skin.

Shortly after, Hyunwoo had fallen dangerously ill and a guilt-ridden Kihyun had since taken Hyunwoo into his coven in order to be nursed back to health. As Hyunwoo's health continued to deteriorate, Kihyun grew ever the more restless and often went out with Wonho and Minhyuk, leaving Hyunwoo under the care of Hyungwon, Jooheon and Changkyun.

Kihyun sighed, laughing mutely at his own stupidity and cowardice in facing his feelings for Hyunwoo and shakes his head, disappointed in himself. He lifts the sheets and lies down next to Hyunwoo, pulling the younger by the waist towards his chest.

"I'm sorry, for everything I have done to you," Kihyun mumbles, burying his face into the crook of Hyunwoo's neck as he feels Hyunwoo trembling beneath his touch, hearing the broken whimpers from his lover.

"I'm sorry for ignoring you, for leaving you alone to deal with the pain I gave you," Kihyun continues, gently turning Hyunwoo around and pulling him close to his chest as the younger starts to sob, gripping onto the fabric of Kihyun's shirt.

"I was a coward and I was a fool, you don't deserve to be treated like this," With a whisper, Kihyun cups Hyunwoo's face and lifts it up to look at him, wiping the tears off Hyunwoo's cheek with his thumb.

"Let me treat you better ..." A kiss on the forehead.

"Let me protect you ..." A kiss on the cheek.

"Let me love you," His lips hovered just an inch away from Hyunwoo's plump lips, waiting patiently for Hyunwoo's consent or rejection.

Hyunwoo stopped sobbing, he sniffled and he finally finds the courage to look at Kihyun, pleasantly surprised by the tender adoration in Kihyun's eyes. He closed his eyes and sealed the gap between their lips, his hands finding their way to Kihyun's back as Kihyun sighs happily into the kiss.

Slow and sensual, they took their time to cherish and pamper each other with affection. The fatigue and weakness that Hyunwoo had previously felt were replaced with gentle passion as he whimpered shyly with every caress of Kihyun's fingers against his skin, grateful that Kihyun took his time to pamper Hyunwoo with featherlight kisses, leaving behind love marks at their wake.

Hyunwoo is left breathless and keening under Kihyun’s skilled mouth on his nipple with lube coated fingers circling his rim before the muscles give way and Kihyun uses the opportunity to pump a finger into Hyunwoo’s heat, eliciting a low moan from the younger.

Hyunwoo whimpers as he felt Kihyun enter another finger into his heat, gently massaging his walls while his other hand wraps around the grith of Hyunwoo’s cock, pumping it at a torturously slow pace, earning a whine from the younger.

"Don't tease me Kihyun," Hyunwoo pleads, his hands gripping onto the headboard of the bed frame as Kihyun slides his fingers out of Hyunwoo, going up to plant a soft kiss onto Hyunwoo's forehead.

"You're so adorable, I can't help it," Kihyun whispers into Hyunwoo's ear before he gripped onto Hyunwoo's thighs, easing his cock into Hyunwoo slowly, allowing the younger to get used to the feeling.

Hyunwoo parts his lips to let out a puff of air before he starts to sing a melody of moans with every gentle and slow thrust, his mind going blank as Kihyun sucked on his shoulder while pumping the younger's cock.

Kihyun's thrusts grew erratic and shallow with every moan that escapes from Hyunwoo's mouth, gripping onto the younger's hips.

"I love you Kihyun, I love you," Hyunwoo sobs, gripping onto Kihyun's back, pulling their bodies closer to each other as Kihyun's fangs hovered above the scar on Hyunwoo's neck.

"I love you too Hyunwoo," Kihyun whispers before he bites into the soft skin. Hyunwoo buries his face into the crook of Kihyun's neck, muffling his scream as his fingers dug deep into Kihyun's back.

Kihyun groaned as Hyunwoo's walls clench tightly around his cock, his thrusts slow and deep as it rubs against Hyunwoo's prostate, causing the younger male to throw his head back into the pillow, lips parting as he feels warmth pooled in his belly.

"Kihyun ..." He whimpers as Kihyun kisses the tears off Hyunwoo's face, letting out a low growl as he lifts Hyunwoo's thighs and lets them rest on his biceps, burying deep into Hyunwoo.

Once they cleaned up, they lie next to each other in silence, gazing into each other's eyes before Hyunwoo breaks into a giggle.

"What is so funny?" Kihyun questions as he watches Hyunwoo with an amused smile.

"I just didn't think that we'd be here, confessing our love for each other," Hyunwoo smiles, tracing his finger over the tattoo on Kihyun's collarbone to the bigger tattoos that adorn Kihyun's skin.

Kihyun smiles and takes Hyunwoo's hand before gently bringing it up to his lips, pressing a kiss to the boy's knuckles.

"Tomorrow is a big day, are you ready for it?"

Hyunwoo nods and smiles wider, scooting closer to Kihyun as the older wraps an arm around Hyunwoo, bringing him closer to his body.

With a yawn, Hyunwoo's eyelids flutter shut as Kihyun press a kiss to Hyunwoo's forehead.

"I love you,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oomf, I'm sorry if the chapter felt rushed, I've had to juggle between school and club activities and there was an opportunity for this fic to finally be published and I didn't want to drag it out any longer then it should.  
> I wasn't planning on making a graphic, detailed or explicit smut scene, it was supposed to be a simple and vague scene but oomf, I didn't feel satisfied with the simplistic one so I went ahead and did semi-descriptive smut which skipped so many parts of foreplay so- sorry for ya'll kinky fans.  
> If you felt that anything was lacking in this fic, please comment down below on what I can improve in ^^  
> Till the next fic, bye bye~


End file.
